borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luccc
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atlas Corporation page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 18:09, May 25, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello and welcome to the Wiki. Hope you find everything you are looking for here. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 19:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Scorched Snake Canyon Hey there, you missed a few chests on the map you uploaded. Mind if i add to(reupload) it? I play on the 360 and am unable to capture a decent picture. 01:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I added the new chests but I was having trouble figuring out where I should add the "how-to" get there for those chests.. maybe the dots should be numbered based on how you explained to get there? 02:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :thank you for your work on helping to fill in the weapon crate location pages. you will find a request for similar information re: DLC4 on the BBOS so any other information you may provided will be appreciated. 04:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) oops, sorry bout the late reply.. family came over. umm, the chests that you had missed are circled in yellow. twas just three that i had noticed. 08:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, knew that east/south area felt a little empty.. lol. Not sure how I managed to miss the one at the bottom though o.O Walked through that area about a dozen times lol. Thanks anyway! 15:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads up Not sure if you knew this, but you don't need to write out the full URL for inter-wiki links. Scorched Snake Canyon: Weapon Crate Locations works exactly the same as http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Scorched_Snake_Canyon:_Weapon_Crate_Locations. Just note the use of double brackets, and if you want to change how the link appears on the page you'll need to use a "pipe". So Snake Canyon would look like this -> Snake Canyon. -- 05:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New to wiki I am also new to wiki. Sometimes navigation can be a hassle. There is alot to learn, really. Just letting you know that you are doing a great job. The community will let you know things and we will always help you. You already have a great core of people you can contact to ask anything you need. This is what wiki is all about. 12:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : 2 quick questions, lol. How do i reply to messages on my talk page? Do i edit then post a reply under their message? or post a new topic/message on their talk page? Not sure if I'm replying to this right, lol. : Also, know anything about avatars being stuck? Mine seems to be, I uploaded a new one over 10 hours ago and it still hasnt changed. 15:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You can do either, depending on how important you think it is. Replying to their talk page will for sure give them the message. If I reply on my talk page and get no response, I let them know on their talk page. I seen your inquiry on fry's talk page. I would say try uploading again and see. 18:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Reuploading didn't do much. I even changed the file size down to 16 kb using photoshop. Thing is, it changes in my Preferences avatar section, but not on my actual profile. 20:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) crate locations Bravo Zulu. 18:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sanders Gorge Oh god. This one is gonna be annoying to map out the chest locations :( Always get lost in there too, lol. + The ingame map for that area is terrible so writing directions is gonna be a pain, lmao. 20:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) re: Colors I'll leave this message here so you can always refer back to it when you need it. Short answer: This code: is what you use. You can use either plain English or HTML color codes. makes this makes this Remember that you want your text to go In between Here Long Answer:'When you are editing in source mode, (you should see the button under "controls" on the right), there is a list of code that shows up at the bottom of the screen. You'll see the code in the second row. You can highlight your text and clicking that code will place it around your highlighted section. After that it's just a matter of changing "white" to whatever color you want. -- 22:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks ;) 22:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I'll be glad to help you out any time you have questions about advanced code, or just editing in general. -- 23:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Not exactly about coding, but is changing avatars bugged/disabled for some users? I created a new account to test and see if avatar would change on there, and it wont. Its basically stuck on the first avatar ever uploaded, which is the same on this account.. Getting on my nerves really, lol. 23:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had a bit of a problem with that myself, in that it took a couple of days for the wikia servers to catch up. It ''may be possible that it's an issue with your browsers cache, so I would suggest clearing that first to see if it has any impact. If you've got a lot of saved passwords, of course, you should only delete the wikia cookies. ::::If all else fails, you could try here to see if the wikia staff can help you further. -- 23:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well it doesn't seem to be my browser. Firefox 3.6, I updated it to 4 then tried to change avatar again, didn't work. Changed back to 3.6 since I like it better. Cleared wiki caches/cookies on both v 3.6 and v4.0, no change. That leaves it being server-side on the Wikia's side. I guess I'll wait a few days, maybe it'll change sometime.. lmao. Thanks for the tips anyway. 23:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) re: Userboxes Userbox gallery. Just copy the code and paste it on your page. Remember that some userboxes have additional options. For example can be changed to to make and }} makes }} -- 01:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once again <3 -- 02:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :^D. -- 02:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to copy and modify, any userboxes from my profile page. If you would like any custom boxes, just ask. -- 19:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) would you kindly 2x links available in the above ubx to help cat. thanks, cap'n. 04:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, BioShock reference much? :P Sure I can do that, just finished mapping all the chest locations for DLC4. I'll take a break while doing some of that, then probably work on zombie DLC. 04:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: On another note.. where are all the images? I know I can see some from the Recent Images section, but is there an archive for all the pictures? Cheers. 04:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Custom UBXs Sure, i can make those for you. Do you have specific pics you want used, especially for the GameRanger one? Or do you want me to wing it? If you have pics you want used, send them to my talk page and will see what i can come up with. 20:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You will need to download and catagorize the pic to the wiki, then tell me what the file name is so I can make the box. As for the Unique weapons box, I will see what pics exist on the wiki and come up with something. 23:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Just a heads up, but you do not need to start a new header each time you post a comment. You only need a new header if you are responding to a new subject that has not been commented on. You can just use the same header for the same conversation similar to this one. I will make and post the boxes within the next few days or so. 02:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This is what i came up with. With the Game Ranger box, you can add your GT/ user id or remove that part alltogether. Edit in source mode to make changes, then copy paste to your page. I used the boss pic because that is where most unique weapons come from. Hope you like them. -- 19:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : They're awesome, thanks! 20:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Been away for a week and we get some heavyweight editing from new users, nice work on the weapon crate locations! 23:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Glad to know some members can just thank people, lol. Will be doing some more after a short break, a week tops I think. 00:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC)